Halloween Hazards
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: "A whole day about pranking and candy? A day well spent if you asked Travis and Connor." Halloween One-Shot for my holiday series. Twin-centric.


**A/N Hey, I promised it before Thanksgiving. It is indeed before Thanksgiving! I know I've been a little MIA but the end of this year is really complicated. I've been on-and-off grounded and the girl (you did indeed read that right. And yes, I am a girl as well.) I like has been spending a lot of time with her boyfriend and I have my band trip coming up…. So yeah. **

**Watch out for an all-dialogue ****You'd Be Surprised**** chapter soon, and I hope you enjoy this!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Travis and Connor were incredibly excited.

Halloween was definitely their favorite holiday. A whole day about pranking and candy? A day well spent, if you ask them.

Most demigods were home for Halloween, but Chiron and Mr. D – well, Chiron anyway – tried to give the campers a good night.

…

"-before he GETS YA!" Connor ended the story with his hands up like claws, grinning madly. The younger demigods stared at him blankly.

Connor dropped his hands and groaned. "C'mon guys, that was super scary!"

Jeffrey, a son of Apollo, rolled his eyes. "You stole the monster from Spongebob."

"Yeah," Travis said, popping up from behind a tree nearly scaring Connor half to death. "But how can you _not _be afraid of the hash bringing– half slinging– has blinging–"

"_Hash slinging slasher_!" The kids yelled.

"Yeah, him," Travis and Connor muttered.

"Look, guys, it's just-" Jeffrey stopped when he heard a low growl. "Travis, shut up. It's not scary."

Travis' head snapped up. "Jeff, buddy, that isn't me. Connor?"

The brother shook his head vigorously. "I swear it's not me."

"That's not funny," muttered David, a fellow son of Hermes.

"Bro, I promise-" Travis was interrupted when the growling got suddenly louder. Suddenly a wall of black fur burst from the forest, the creature grabbing Connor and Travis between its teeth. The kids all screamed and ran in different directions.

Several minutes later, the brothers emerged from the woods laughing like madmen.

"Dude, that was _amazing_!" Travis exclaimed.

"Right? Did you see their faces?" Connor replied.

They surveyed the area that was filled with children only moments before, each counting the bags filled to the brim with candy that were conveniently left behind.

"Alright, first things first," Travis stated, grabbing one of the bags. "Payment for our ever eager accomplice." And with that, he tossed the overflowing bag to the giant hellhound waiting excitedly at the entrance of the trees, who swallowed it whole.

Connor nodded. "We really must thank Percy for leaving Mrs. O'Leary here."

…

Katie hummed happily on her way to the fields. She was about to check on the pumpkins she and her siblings were growing. They would have plenty for the camp's annual Thanksgiving feast, and they would be huge.

She had spent a ton of time on these pumpkins, so she expected them to be in perfect shape come Turkey Day. In fact, she – Katie stopped. Katie screamed. _Loud_.

Like, so loud it was like one of those stereotypical movie screams where all the birds fly from the trees.

Miranda rushed out, recognizing the scream of her cousin. She stopped suddenly and had to admit she almost screamed too.

Every pumpkin – Every. Single. One. – was carved. Sliced up like a (for lack of better metaphor) turkey. There were smiling faces and frowning faces and downright creepy faces. A few select pumpkins had _T + K_ in a heart. And one was…. Oh, they didn't…. They _did_…. Ew.

"I'm gonna kill them," Katie muttered angrily. Miranda was in so much shock she didn't even stop her cousin as she barreled past.

When she finally recovered, she said, "They are _so _dead. "

…

Clarisse knew something was up. There was no way the twin terrors would waste away the second biggest pranking holiday without at least attempting to get the Ares Cabin.

But here it was, 11:55 pm and still nothing. She was almost – _almost_ – afraid to step foot outside her cabin. Curiosity got the better of her, however, and besides, she had promised to meet Chris and share some candy.

She knew something was wrong as soon as she opened the cabin door. For one, no one was outside. She knew it was late but it was also Halloween so the curfew was done away with for the night. _Someone _should have been doing _something_. Secondly, she could see Annabeth at the door of her own cabin, smirking with that Daughter of Athena smirk Clarisse wanted to wipe off her face so bad. Oh, and of course there was the click and whirring of gears the second the door was all the way opened.

She barely had time to react before the eggs started flying.

Clarisse avoided getting hit with any herself by closing the door quickly, but that didn't keep the front of her cabin from being covered in sticky yolk.

"I'm gonna kill 'em!" The Daughter of Ares yelled at the sky as she surveyed the damage. Then she noticed Chris sitting in a nearby tree with his candy, clearly trying not to laugh. "Tomorrow," She added as an afterthought, a small smile finding its place on her face.

…

To say Connor and Travis had it made would be an understatement.

They were surrounded by candy and completely undisturbed. They had pulled off a total of 37 pranks that day, and no one would be able to find them until tomorrow.

"You know Katie's gonna be out for blood, right?" Connor asked behind a mouthful of M&M's.

Travis nodded, swallowing an entire Reese's Cup in one bite. "I know. It's a good think we had the Beckendorf and Nyssa build us this panic room in exchange for a year of pranking immunity."

"Mmhmm," Connor agreed wholeheartedly. "Katie will never be able to find us here."

Just then the door to their secret room and an angry looking Daughter of Demeter stormed in screaming the names of the two (soon to be deceased) Sons of Hermes.

"Katie! H-how'd you f-f-find us?" Travis stuttered.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm fairly certain neither of you are a fan of Justin Beiber. The door behind the poster wasn't hard to find."

Travis slapped the back of Connor's head. "I told you we shoulda gone with Taylor Swift!"

Katie took a threatening step forward and the boys took two steps back. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

Travis and Connor thought for a moment. Katie took another step forward. They took two more back.

"Wait!" Connor finally shouted. "You _could_ kill us-"

"I rather like that option."

"_Or_," Travis continued, catching on, "You could stay here with us all night. We'll split all our candy with you and we're watching the replays of our pranks today. Annabeth and Malcolm are up next."

Katie stopped, and Travis and Connor stopped breathing.

At last, she grudgingly said, "Pass me a Twix Bar," and plopped down on the middle one of the three conveniently placed beanbag chairs.

Travis and Connor looked at each other, shrugged, and sat down on either side of her.

…

All in all, it turned out to be a pretty good day.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N So? Whaddya think?**

**I wish I could say the Thanksgiving one will show up soon but I really can't promise anything…. Sorry…..**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
>Mercu<strong>


End file.
